Pequeños detalles
by azaak
Summary: Es el aniversario de la muerte de Sirius y Harry esta destrozado. Hermione acude en mitad de la noche a consolarlo. Oneshort HHr.


_Pues aquí estoy otra vez después de las vacaciones, la verdad es que me han inspirado mucho, ya iré publicando todo lo que he escrito, tres one – shorts, pero individuales uno de otro. De momento os dejo con este._

_Bueno ya sabéis que los personajes no son míos y este fic esta hecho sin ánimo de lucro, solo por diversión._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Este fic quiero dedicárselo a MtvHH, porque es su cumpleaños, muchas felicidades._**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**PEQUEÑOS DETALLES**

Silencio. Esa era la palabra para definir el estado en el que se encontraba el castillo Hogwarts de magia y hechicería. Un silencio que cubría con su manto la noche estrellada y que daba paz a sus alumnos bajo la atenta mirada de la luna.

Una noche perfecta, sin duda, pero a veces las apariencias engañan, ya que a pesar de la tranquilidad que se respiraba la noche era fría sin necesidad de viento.

La humedad se calaba hasta en los huesos y eso era exactamente lo que le pasaba a una castaña de 16 años.

Hermione Granger aparentaba tranquilidad y confianza, pero por dentro guardaba un secreto que le quemaba hasta le alma. Tenía que ser fuerte, pero por dentro había algo que era a la vez su vida y su muerte. ¿Cómo es posible que algo te mate por dentro y que al mismo tiempo sea tu aire para respirar? La repuesta es sencilla: AMOR.

En efecto, la prefecta perfecta de Gryffindor estaba enamorada de su mejor amigo Harry Potter, y llevaba tanto tiempo guardando este secreto que era insoportable aguantarlo por más tiempo.

Esa noche se encontraba intranquila, no sabia porque pero sintió el impulso de ir a ver si su amigo de la cicatriz estaba bien.

Se levantó en pijama, a pesar del frió y se encaminó sigilosamente hacia la habitación de los chicos.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Una noche más la soledad le quemaba el corazón. Como todas las noches se había despertado sudando y gritando, esa pesadilla se repetía constantemente, solo que esa noche se había cumplido un año de su muer…, ni siquiera podía decir esa palabra, de su desaparición.

Desde que volvió a Hogwarts hacia todo lo posible para que sus amigos no notaran el dolor que sentía, pero no había contado con que su mejor amiga le conocía demasiado bien y no se dejaba engañar por lo que decía su boca. Ella leía en sus ojos, que eran incapaces de mentirle y reflejaban todo lo que intentaba ahogar frente a los demás.

Dicen que el tiempo cura las heridas, pero las suyas seguían sangrando y cada dia dolían más. No sabia que había comenzado a llorar hasta que notó el sabor salado de las lágrimas. Cerró fuertemente los ojos como un niño pequeño que cree que así se irá el monstruo de debajo de su cama.

Oyó el chirrido de la puerta y se hizo el dormido. Seguro que era un elfo doméstico y no quería que le hiciese preguntas.

Sintió como corrían el dosel y un leve hundimiento en el colchón, pero lo que de verdad le sorprendió fue sentir como esa persona se metía en su cama y le abrazaba la cintura por detrás. Cuando apoyó su cabeza en su hombro y un olor a vainilla le llegó hasta la nariz, no tuvo dudas de quien se trataba.

Hermione solo quería ver como se encontraba su amigo. La verdad es que se sorprendió al verlo tan tranquilo, pero al acercarse más vio rastro de lágrimas en sus mejillas y no pudo reprimir sus instintos de protección. Se deslizó entre las sábanas y lo abrazó demostrándole que estaba con él.

Su respiración era agitada, en cualquier momento se pondría a gritar y quería estar con el para demostrarle que no estaba solo.

-Estás empapado – susurro contra su oído – eso significa que esta no es la primera pesadilla de la noche.

Se pegó más contra su cuerpo tratando de darle calor, la noche era fría y el tenia la espalda mojada, no iba a permitir que cogiera una pulmonía.

-¿Sabes a que he venido? – Preguntó sabiendo que no tendría respuesta –solo quería saber si estabas bien. Yo también se que dia es hoy.

El moreno se controló para no reaccionar a las palabras de la castaña, pero era muy difícil cuando segundos antes estaba hundido en el dolor y la soledad, y ahora estaba en brazos de la ojimiel siendo consolado y aligerando su pesar.

Sintió como le revolvía los cabellos de la nuca, aún húmedos, y siguió escuchando atento el monólogo de la chica.

-Se lo que estás sufriendo, pero no puedes seguir tragándotelo tu todo, si no lo exteriorizas acabaras consumiéndote en tu propio dolor. Aún hay gente que te quiere y nos duele verte así. No soporto ver como te haces daño a ti mismo.

No pudo impedir que unas lágrimas salieran de sus ojos. Tanto tiempo evitando que los demás lo supieran y se sintieran mal por su culpa y resulta que ella lo había sabido todo el tiempo y había callado para evitar hacerle más daño a él. No se merecía una amiga como ella que le empujaba a seguir, le apoyaba en todo momento y además, cuando más la necesitaba, aparecía en medio de la noche y lo abrazaba susurrándole palabras de apoyo.

Era muy afortunado teniéndola a ella y por eso no pudo evitar expresarlo con el llanto.

La chica se dio cuenta de que lloraba y con mucha suavidad para no "despertarlo" le limpió con la mano el rastro que habían dejado sus lágrimas. Después acarició con ternura su mejilla y aspiró el aroma de su pelo.

-Aunque no lo creas yo también se lo que es guardar un secreto que te quema el alma. En realidad llevo años fingiendo ante los demás, igual que tu.

El ojiverde escuchaba atento las palabras de la castaña ¿Cuál seria el secreto que había guardado tanto tiempo y que estaba a punto de confesarle?

Esperó pacientemente las palabras de la ojimiel, pero solo sentía su aliento en su cuello. Por fin escuchó su voz en un murmullo ahogado contra su hombro.

-No soporto que te tortures así, echo de menos al Harry de siempre. El chico que cuando Ron y yo nos peleamos nos regaña para que paremos, el chico que cuando está nervioso se revuelve distraídamente el cabello, el chico que cuando voy cargada de libros siempre se ofrece a ayudarme. El Harry de los pequeños detalles, El Harry al que amo.

El moreno se quedó rígido de la impresión ¿Había oído bien o su imaginación le estaba jugando una mala pasada? Sus dudas quedaron resueltas cuando notó como ella se incorporaba, dejando que el frío se apoderara de él, y se inclinaba hacia su rostro.

Sintió sus dulces labios contra los suyos, apenas un suave roce, y entonces la ojimiel empezó a alejarse. Sus brazos reaccionaron como un resorte al perder el contacto con sus labios atrayéndola de nuevo hacia él y devolviendo le el beso.

Esta vez el beso fue más intenso y apasionado, pero el aire era necesario para sus pulmones y tuvieron que alejase unos centímetros.

-¿Estabas despierto todo el tiempo? – preguntó horrorizada la castaña.

-Si. Como tu misma has deducido acababa de despertar de una pesadilla. – contestó sin soltarla aún.

-Yo lo siento mucho Harry, solo vine a verte porque sabia que dia era hoy y que lo estabas pasando mal, pero no quería que te enteraras de… No quería molestarte. – la chica hablaba muy deprisa y evitaba la mirada esmeralda de su amigo, que la miraba divertido en su intento de escapar de aquella embarazosa situación. – Será mejor que me vaya.

-Espera un momento ¿Vienes a media noche, te acuestas en mi cama e intentas aprovecharte de mi cuando estoy dormido, y ahora te vas sin que pueda contestarte?

-Exacto – dijo intentando zafarse de los brazos de su ojiverde, que la tenían atrapada en un fuerte agarre.

-Digo yo que tendré algo que decir en todo esto ¿no? Al fin y al cabo eres tú quien ha venido a mi cama a las 3 de la madrugada.

-Esta bien ¿Que quieres? – dijo dándose por vencida, el tenia más fuerza que ella.

-Sol decirte que a mi también me gusta la chica que se enfada con nosotros por no hacer los deberes, que se muerde el labio inferior cuando está preocupada o nerviosa como ahora, que estando en cualquier lugar lo deja todo y acude al fin del mundo cuando la necesito sin necesidad de que le diga nada.

-Los pequeños detalles son los que nos hacen especiales – dijo una castaña ya más tranquila.

-Y esos pequeños detalles en los que nadie se fija son lo que mas me gusta de ti, porque soy el único capaz de apreciarlos y ver a la verdadera Hermione.

-¿Me estas intentando decir algo? – preguntó con una sonrisa y levantando una ceja.

-Pues, simplemente, que te amo – y juntando nuevamente sus labios esta vez se dejaron llevar por lo que ambos sentían en un beso puro pero apasionado que no escondía la timidez de los anteriores y que demostraba, sin lugar a dudas, que llevaban mucho tiempo deseándolo.

Un fuerte ronquido los hizo separarse bruscamente.

-Tranquila – dijo el moreno – es Ron.

-Parece un hipogrifo resfriado – rió la prefecta - ¿Cómo distingues sus ronquidos?

-Con años de práctica y muchas noches en vela.

-Hablando de noches en vela, será mejor que me vaya o mañana vamos a tener a unas ojeras espantosas – dijo saliendo de la cama, pero antes de poder irse una mano agarro su muñeca y la hizo volver a caer a la cama.

-Espera ¿Quieres quedarte a dormir? – preguntó el gryffindor con timidez mientras la cara de la castaña se iluminaba con una sonrisa.

-¿No querrás aprovecharte de mi, verdad? – preguntó mientras volvía a meterse en al cama.

-Claro que no, solo quiero estar el mayor tiempo posible con mi novia.

-¿Con tu novia¿Y quien ha dicho que yo acepte?

-Bueno con todo lo que me has dicho antes y después de molestarte en venir hasta aquí, no pensabas que te iba a dejar escapar así sin más.

-No esperaba menos de ti.

-Esta noche a sido muy importante para mi que vinieras, no se como lo has sabido pero te necesitaba más que nunca y como siempre has venido sin que dijera nada.

-Sabía que me necesitabas, por eso he venido. Simplemente lo he sentido. Quizá estemos conectados.

-Apuesto lo que quieras a que si – y abrazándola de nuevo la acerco a su pecho- Gracias por quedarte conmigo.

-Gracias a ti por esperar que lo hiciera.

Y con un último beso se durmieron abrazados bajo la atenta mirada de las estrellas, sabiendo que esa seria la primera noche de paz en mucho tiempo.

_**FIN**_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Bueno este fic es producto de mucho aburrimiento en el campo, espero que os haya gustado y que por lo menos haya servido para entreteneros un rato._

_Muchas gracias por leer y haber si os animáis a dejar vuestra opinión, os lo agradecería mucho._

_Un besazo._

**Lucy**


End file.
